


You were the one who made me feel fright (poem)

by lialibea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, Feelings, Lovely, M/M, Poetry, Sad, THIS IS A POEM, dean poem, feeling, life story, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialibea/pseuds/lialibea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you saved my life was we hadn't even met and still you saved me,<br/>I was in hell and in pain and you gripped me tight and I was scared, so scared.<br/>I woke up and didn't know where I was or how I got there but I could see,<br/>could see where you held me.</p><p>(Poem from Dean to Castiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the one who made me feel fright (poem)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote from the perspective of Dean. It's written to/about Castiel and is kind of a small story I guess. I've only worked on it for some hours (yesterday and today) so it may have some errors.  
> Other than that, I'm currently in France. I only wanted to throw that out there.

_The first time you saved my life was we hadn't even met and still you saved me,_

_I was in hell and in pain and you gripped me tight and I was scared, so scared._

_I woke up and didn't know where I was or how I got there but I could see,_

_could see where you held me._

_The first time I saw you was when we were in that barn and I was furious,_

_You came after I called and there were lightning and I was scared, so scared._

_You said you were my friend and an angel and but I didn't believe you, I only felt delirious,_

_delirious because you scared me._

_The first time I saw you as a friend wasn't long after we met,_

_You said I could trust you and I did but I was still scared, so scared._

_You were new to me but there was something different about you and you let,_

_you let me in._

_The first time you rebelled for me I was neutral, I didn't understand,_

_You told me what you'd done and I remember I was scared, so scared._

_You were not safe anymore and I should've had but didn't want to flee the land,_

_flee the land and run away._

_The first time you died it hurt me and I felt very, very bad,_

_You just did it because of me and I was scared, so scared._

_I didn't know it could hurt as much as it did and I nearly grew mad,_

_nearly grew mad but then you came back._

_The first time we touched when both human was when we sat a table,_

_You were eating for the first time and you looked scared, so scared._

_I reached out, I touched you with a shaky hand and you looked up, but you weren't able,_

_were not able to understand._

_The first time we kissed was when you nearly died but somehow you didn't,_

_You lay still in your bed and I sat beside you and I was scared, so scared._

_You opened your eyes and they searched for mine, and I will always remember the instant,_

_the instant your lips met mine._

_The first time we saw a movie together was in June, in a city far away,_

_I watched you and I felt more than I've ever done and I was scared, so scared._

_You laughed and said you liked the concept of movies and you'd love to see more one day,_

_one day if I were there._

_The first time I said 'I love you' was a moonless night on the road,_

_You sat beside me and it was only us. I had realised my feelings and I was scared, so scared._

_You touched my face and asked what I was thinking about. The words I said weren't broad,_

_were not broad but you heard._

_The first time we talked to my brother about us was one week after the moonless night,_

_You were calm but I was sweating and I was scared, so scared._

_You took my sweaty hand and I said the words to him and he laughed and said right,_

_right, was that a secret?_

_The first time we settled down was when we were getting old,_

_We were getting old and my back ached and I was scared, so scared._

_You led me into our house and I knew you knew when you kissed me and said you're gold,_

_you are and will always be gold._

_The last time we kissed was when you lay in your bed and you had nearly died,_

_I was happy you hadn't died but I was still scared, so scared._

_You said that it wouldn't matter, you'd already lived long enough but I knew you lied,_

_you lied for me but I pretended I didn't know._

_The last time we touched was when you lay on that same bed,_

_I touched your face and you closed your eyes and I was scared, so scared._

_You stopped breathing and people started running and everything I could've had said,_

_all I could've had said was still in my head._

_The last day I was alone without you was one week since I saw you alive last,_

_I had cried enough and my brother knew and I wasn't scared, I wasn't scared._

_You had stopped breathing and I wanted that too so I took the pills very fast,_

_the pills that made me see you again._

_The last second I was alone without you I lay in my bed without you by my side,_

_I was peaceful and full of thoughts but I wasn't scared, I wasn't scared._

_I knew what was waiting and my life with you had been such a ride,_

_a ride full of wonderful moments._

_The first time I saw you when both nonexistent was when I left my body for eternity,_

_You stood beside me and watched me and I was scared, so scared._

_But you only took away my tears and we looked at each other for a short infinity,_

_a short infinity before we ran off._

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS.  
> Tell me where/if I've done something wrong, used a word wrong or done another wierd thing.


End file.
